


Shrads Of Eternity

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles exploring the complex relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Season 3 themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 3, post Klaus compelling Stefan to flip the switch off.
> 
> Prompt: we were so in love and we thought it'll last forever.

Elena Gilbert's dreams are thick of memories - echoes of smiles and sighs and promises and endearments muttered in her ear before she fell asleep, curled against Stefan's - it's name that drums into her head, under the surface of her thoughts, wrapped in longing and regret and plain old need.

  
Then daylight comes and she sees him: Stefan-but-not-Stefan, this stranger who wears the skin of her one true love, this stranger with dark, frigid eyes and a cruel mouth that won't kiss her good morning.

Even Damon, with all of his inopportune and reckless devotion, can't protect her from this pain. It's like whole an abyss that discoses inside her soul and threathens to shallow her whole.

  
 _It was supposed to last forever_ \- she thinks, meeting Stefan's eyes, both alien and familiar at once- and there's a spike of anger, hiding under the pain.  
It's not his fault, Elena knows, it was not wrong of him choosing to save Damon's life over can't be mad for that and it shames her, to face that there's a little, selfish part of her that *is* mad about it.

  
But she can't change how she feels, not when she barely has the strenght to hold herself together.


	2. Ghost Of A Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Season 3, post 3.09. 
> 
> Prompt: Hopeless Devoted To you by the Grease Soundtrack.

Just how many times she told herself that it was time to let it go?

_'We will survive, Damon. We will let Stefan go, Damon'_

_'I won't spend the rest of my life loving a ghost'_

Funny thing?

She meant those promises with every fiber of her being, with a force born out of a mindless desperation to survive.

She even tried to hate Stefan a little, tried to love Damon the way he needed her to, she tried to force herself to become someone else.

But nothing worked.

The thought of Stefan remains there, a flutter of nostalgia and desire in between the beats of her treacherous heart, even when the memory of who Stefan was begins to feel painfully distant, even when she doesn't recognize herself in that sweet, happy girl Stefan so loved.

The feeling doesn't fade - this love, this devotion, this sense of being bereft and incomplete. Elena thinks, some days, that probably the Ripper must to feel the same and even if it's nothing to be joyful about, this thought makes her to smile.

They were always a matching pair.


	3. Signs

Here's the dirty secret Elena won't admit it, even to herself.

Sometimes, when she knows the Ripper is in the house or, better yet, nearby but not so nearby that he will think she is doing it o purpose, she _flirts_ with Damon.

Small, meaningless things that are not necessarily to be interpreted as flirting but still feel out of place- leaning toward Damon a bit too much in conversation, casual shoulder-bumps, smiles, teasing lines. Small things that once belonged to _her_ Stefan –not Klaus' Stefan.

And then she waits for a sign of mean-spirited temper, watches covertly to see if _her Stefan_ is coming home yet.

But The Ripper is , always, the only one who looks back to her in indifference.

Sometimes it's worse, and it's Damon looking back with soft eyes and softer features like he thinks that finally, finally she is coming around to feel what he feels.

It breaks her a little, to know it will never happen.

Hearts are not things given by halves and hers is still hungering, grasping blindly for signs that Stefan still _exists_ , somewhere she can reach.

She will believe in anything that brings *him* back to her.


End file.
